


Au détour de notre oasis

by Caliance



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliance/pseuds/Caliance
Summary: Ivy vit seule ou presque, Harley a perdu la raison et pratiquement la vie, toutes deux ont une vie semée d'embûches et bien plus encore. Alors si elle venait à se retrouver ? Pourraient-elles se comprendre ? Se parler ?





	1. Chapter 1

Elle possédait encore des sentiments humains pourtant les êtres marchant sur deux jambes et semblant avoir un cerveau n’étaient pas dans ses favoris. Cependant lorsque son regard s’était posé sur elle, elle n’avait pas spécialement pris du temps pour réfléchir à ce qu’elle devait faire. Au final elle l’avait porté pour ainsi la conduire dans son jardin d’Eden, dans son petit parc à l’abri des regards. Ce n’était pas son île mais c’était suffisant pour l’instant et ses bébés pouvaient grandir et se dégourdir la tige et les feuilles autant qu’ils le désiraient.  
  
D’ailleurs elle leur avait interdit de dévorer cette personne si jamais elle venait à se réveiller sans qu’elle ne soit là. Après tout, elle voulait savoir qui elle était et comment elle était arrivée à être dans un tel état. Soignant ses blessures à sa manière, elle avait fait attention de ne pas trop la toucher pour ainsi ne pas lui occulter un quelconque poison de sa conception. Après tout, tout son corps avait muté suite aux expérimentations au côté d’une personne qu’il ne fallait jamais nommer en sa présence sous peine de souffrir lentement. Mais cette jeune femme ne semblait pas totalement « humaine ». Après avoir nettoyé son corps, enlevé son maquillage mais aussi ses vêtements, elle avait pris soin d’elle puis de ses armes qu’elle avait rangé non loin du lit.  
  
Mais à présent cela faisait déjà deux jours que son invitée était là sans avoir véritablement repris conscience pour tenir une conversation. Patientant tout en s’occupant de ses bébés, elle passait plusieurs fois par jour pour voir où elle en était.  
  
« Encore en train de dormir ? »  
  
Elle nettoyait ses plaies quand une voix rauque et faible parvint jusqu’à elle.  
  
« Un baiser… »  
« Hum ? Un baiser ? »  
« Oui pour réveiller la belle au bois dormant il faut un baiser… J’attendais en vain… »  
  
Relevant son visage jusqu’au sien, elle vit un sourire étirer les lèvres de sa patiente du jour. Si elle parvenait à sortir de tels propos, elle devait sans doute aller mieux.  
  
« Ce n’est pas vraiment une bonne idée. Je ne suis pas le prince mais Maléfique. »  
« Encore mieux. J’ai toujours préféré les méchantes sexy et manipulatrices. »  
  
Étrangement ses propos lui donnaient envie de sourire. Mais il n’était pas encore l’heure de se dévoiler. Après tout la Belle au bois dormant était toujours une inconnue. Pourtant cela ne l’empêchait pas de la soigner, retirant le drap et dévoilant ainsi le corps totalement nue de la Princesse aux cheveux blonds, rouges et bleus.  
  
« Je vois que l’on a déjà fait connaissance. »  
« On peut dire ça. Je te soigne depuis deux jours. Il fallait que je retire tout ce que tu avais sur toi mais j’ai fait attention à tes bombes, ton marteau mais aussi tes deux hyènes qui s’ébrouent actuellement chez moi. »  
« Hum… »  
« Tiens donc, tu sais aussi ne rien dire ou si peu ? »  
« Merci. »  
« C’est déjà ça. Et ton prénom ? »  
« Je ne connais pas le tien ma jolie plante. »  
« Ivy. C’est amplement suffisant. »  
« La fameuse Poison Ivy ? Je pensais que tu t’étais enfuie ! On a souvent parlé de toi dans le coin. »  
« Tu m’en diras tant. Mais j’attends toujours ton prénom. »  
« Harley. »  
« Bienvenue chez moi Harley. »  
  
Elle remit le drap sur le corps nu ou presque au vu des divers bandages couvrant certaines parties de l'être de son invitée. Se nettoyant les mains mais aussi le matériel utilisé, elle se mit sur un siège non loin du lit tandis que deux hyènes vinrent subitement jusqu’à elles. Reniflant rapidement les mains de Ivy, elles filèrent immédiatement vers Harley pour vérifier que leur maitresse se portait à merveilles.  
  
« Elles sont rassurées. Mais tu vas devoir rester ici le temps de ta convalescence. »  
« Okay okay…. Je vais bien les filles, tout va bien. »  
  
L’empoisonneuse observait sa patiente. Elle semblait se soucier de ses compagnes à quatre pattes. C’était un bon point pour rester ici et ne pas la tuer. Ce serait tellement facile vu l’état dans lequel elle se trouvait et si elle avait vraiment voulu en arriver là, ce serait déjà fait. D’ailleurs elle avait entendu parler d’une Harley mais elle était au côté du Joker. Un petit désaccord entre eux ? Car pour être dans un tel état, le responsable n’avait pas du y aller avec le dos de la cuillère.  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
Sortant de ses pensées elle ne s’était pas rendue compte qu’elle la regardait depuis de longues minutes à présent. Secouant la tête et ainsi sa chevelure de feu, elle finit par se redresser avec grâce. Tout son corps semblait être fait pour séduire, charmer et envoûter. Ce n’était pas Harley qui dirait le contraire car son infirmière était ravissante. Sa peau verte, les plantes couvrant certains de ses membres et cette tenue ne couvrant pas grand chose au final, elle était vraiment charmante. De toute façon l’ancienne compagne du Joker avait toujours su apprécier la beauté et l’intelligence chez n'importe quelle personne.  
  
« Rien. Je te laisse te reposer. Je reviendrai te porter ton repas. Pas de viande ceci-dit, à part pour tes amies à quatre pattes mais elles savent chasser. »  
« Oh tu sais, je deviendrai bien végétarienne… Sans trop de mal je pense. »  
  
Sa remarque était quelque peu vulgaire mais c’était fait pour. La blonde voulait voir les réactions de la belle plante. Et cette dernière avait vite compris où elle voulait en venir surtout vu son sourire et son regard passant sur plusieurs parties de son être.  
  
« Tu risquerais de ne pas apprécier ton repas et d’y perdre la vie. »  
« Je prendrai le risque. J’adore ça. »  
« Et finir empoisonnée ? »  
« Oh tu as beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur moi mais sache que cela ne me fait rien. Ce ne sera donc jamais une excuse pour m’empêcher de te goûter ma belle plante, mon si joli poison. »  
  
Ivy ne sut que répondre face à une telle répartie, une première, elle ne fit que rouler des yeux avant de sortir de la pièce aménagée pour son invitée. Elle avait à faire. Le parc avait besoin d’elle, les orphelins également et il y avait souvent des curieux pouvant alors servir de repas aux hyènes et à ses bébés. Et bien sur il y avait le jardin, son oasis servant alors à nourrir toute la tribu résidant à présent chez elle. D’ailleurs il fallait qu’elle vérifie ce qui pourrait servir de repas pour ce soir. Sa patiente avait besoin de reprendre des forces et elle savait d’ores et déjà ce qu’elle allait lui préparer. Sans un mot de plus elle s'éloigna d'elle tout en sentant son regard glisser le long de son dos. Sa patiente allait être dure à gérer.


	2. Chapter 2

Harley se trouvait au sein de cet oasis depuis plusieurs jours. Certes elle n’avait repris conscience que depuis peu mais elle avait alors pu profiter des soins et attentions d’une magnifique plante. D’ailleurs son jeu favori était de voir comment la troubler et lui faire quitter ce masque de glace qu’elle semblait porter constamment. Pourtant elle n’était que charme et volupté mais pas que. Ivy était une personne douce et prenant soin d’elle ainsi que de jeunes adolescents. Ils étaient au nombre de douze et il ne fallait pas oublier les diverses plantes qu’elle aimait appeler ses bébés, ses enfants. Ils étaient nombreux et se trouvaient ici et là.   
  
Ce fut d’ailleurs une agréable surprise lorsque lors de sa première sortie dans l’immense jardin, sur un fauteuil roulant bien évidemment, elle avait pu voir des plantes se mouvoir et d’autres se faire caresser par les orphelins. C’était fascinant et tout cela avait un petit côté magique et illusoire qui plaisait beaucoup à l’ex-compagne du Joker. D’ailleurs elle tentait tant bien que mal de se remettre de cette aventure peu glorieuse. Des années à ses côtés pour finir à terre et blessée. Proche de la mort mais sauvée par Mère Nature en personne. Il y avait sans doute pire mais lorsque Harley fermait les yeux elle revoyait alors cet homme qui avait fait d’elle une toute autre personne. Alors qui était-elle vraiment au final ? Harley au marteau ? Harleen la psy ? Harley la criminelle ? Elle ne savait plus où elle en était et elle pourrait sans doute profiter de cette oasis pour se remettre, penser à tout cela mais plus sereinement. Enfin c’était un bien grand mot pour une personne tel qu’elle. C’était ce qu’elle pensait et elle savait pertinemment de part ses connaissances qu’il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps.  
  
Mais le faire ici, cela semblait être une bonne idée. Elle ne serait pas seule, elle pourrait apprécier le calme mais aussi les petits tracas de la vie quotidienne en compagnie des personnes vivant ici.  
  
À présent elle pouvait marcher bien que ce ne soit que sur une petite distance. Elle ne pouvait pas encore faire le tour de ce paradis terrestre. Il lui faudrait plus de temps mais au moins elle se reconstruisait physiquement.   
Profitant du temps gris et semblant vouloir tourner à l’orage, elle continuait d’avancer un peu plus chaque jour bien qu’elle risquait à nouveau de se faire gronder par son infirmière personnelle. Ce n’était pas dérangeant, au contraire même. Voir la belle plante changer de visage à chaque fois était le meilleur stimulant de ces derniers jours.   
Alors elle prit la décision de continuer encore un peu. Il serait temps de faire demi-tour lorsque les premières gouttes annonciatrices d’un orage arriveraient. Pour l’instant c’était un pas après l’autre tout en croisant parfois le regard de certains des orphelins. La relation naissante entre les deux femmes semblait les amuser et les intriguer. Petit à petit elle faisait leur connaissance et bien que certain.e.s n’osaient pas encore lui parler, deux ou trois étaient venu.e.s sans aucun mal. Il était fort possible que ses deux hyènes les effrayaient un peu pourtant elles étaient adorables. Courant ici et là, couinant au côté de leur maîtresse et surtout se faisant câliner encore et encore par cette dernière.   
  
Mais voilà qu’une goutte puis une autre vint frapper son visage, bientôt suivie par leurs consœurs. Ses deux bébés se mirent à couiner puis à jouer l’une avec l’autre tout en se faufilant entre les plantes de Mère Nature. D’ailleurs au bout de quelques secondes elle ne put plus les apercevoir. Tout comme les autres résidents. Ils avaient tous filé se mettre à l’abri tandis que de son côté elle sentait ses vêtements coller à sa peau. La pluie fine était devenue plus forte, le vent s’était levé et les nuages gris étaient devenus noirs. Le temps avait changé en un claquement de doigts. Pourtant cela ne l’aidait pas à avancer plus vite, ni à faire machine arrière. Continuant sa route, elle décida de ne pas faire demi-tour. Autant aller jusqu’au bout car elle ne savait pas si le lendemain elle pourrait faire de même.  
  
Cependant à peine eut-elle repris sa route, qu’elle tomba nez à nez avec une jeune femme rousse toute aussi trempée qu’elle. Sa chevelure collait à sa peau. Son regard vert cherchait le sien et ses lèvres faisaient la moue. Il était clair qu’elle était fâchée.   
  
« Oh tiens donc ! Une belle plante humide. ça te fait pousser toi aussi ? »  
« Tu m’expliques ce que tu fais là ?! Alors que tu es encore faible, tu veux attraper la mort ?! »  
  
Et sans attendre une quelconque réponse, la belle plante attrapa le bras de Harley pour la prendre contre elle et la mettre à l’abri sous une feuille d’un de ses bébés.  
  
« Tu es trempée, c’est n’importe quoi ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te reposer à présent et de prendre soin de vous. »  
« De nous ? »  
« Oui de vous. Tu pensais que je ne le verrai pas? »  
« Ivy… »  
  
Croisant le regard surpris de la blonde, Ivy sut qu’elle en avait bien trop dit ou pas assez. La chapelière toquée ne semblait pas savoir de quoi elle parlait. Pourtant… Elle avait fait des tests, elle l’avait ausculté et au final malgré les blessures et l’état dans lequel se trouvait la jolie blonde, elle était bel et bien enceinte.   
  
« Ivy, réponds moi. De quoi tu parles ? »  
« On va rentrer avant. »  
« Non ! Je ne suis pas en sucre et tu as été honnête avec moi dès mon arrivée. Tu vas continuer n’est-ce-pas? »  
« Harley, tu es enceinte. »  
  
Elle perdit la parole sous le contrecoup de cette nouvelle. Comment ça enceinte ? Bien sur qu’elle savait qui était le père, il n’y avait qu’une personne mais… Il était aussi responsable de sa présence ici.  
  
« Harley ? »  
  
Ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part, elle demanda à l’un de ses bébés de porter sa patiente, bien qu’elle ne lâcha pas sa main. La conduisant de nouveau au chaud mais cette fois dans sa propre chambre.   
Elle la fit s’allonger sur son lit. La pièce était chaleureuse. On pouvait apercevoir de la verdure ici et là mais cela ne faisait que rajouter un aspect cosy à cet endroit. De plus le lit était confortable et doux. Ivy la rejoignit en s’installant à ses côtés. La prenant alors dans ses bras pour finir par lui caresser les cheveux et tout cela sans un mot. Elles n’en avaient pas besoin. La blonde se lova tout contre le corps de son infirmière pour mieux s’accaparer sa chaleur et ce tout en appréciant son doux parfum. Fermant les yeux, elle posa sa main sur son ventre. Il y avait un être en elle. Mais que voulait-elle au final ? Le garder ? Ou non ? Elle n’était pas prête à en parler ou même à échanger sur un tel sujet. Alors elle profita simplement de la présence de Ivy, de tout ce qu’elle lui offrait et ce sans rien lui demander en échange.   
  
Cette femme… Elle en avait terriblement besoin, elle était son roc, sa bouée de sauvetage. Ce n’était pas le moment de la lâcher car si jamais l’empoisonneuse venait à l’abandonner, il n’y aurait alors plus rien pour la rattacher à cette sombre existence. Enfin presque.  
  
Et comme si elle avait pu entendre ses pensées, la belle plante la serra un peu plus fort contre elle avant de lui retirer ses vêtements humides. Toujours sans un mot et sans que la chapelière ne se rebelle. Petit à petit elle put admirer son corps nu mais encore marqué par ce qu’elle avait vécu. Puis elle l’entoura dans une couverture avant de se remettre contre elle. Il fallait la réchauffer autant que possible.  
  
« Non… »  
« Quoi donc? «   
« Sois contre moi, c’est ta chaleur que je veux. S’il te plait… Pamela… »  
  
Pas de blagues douteuses, pas de quoi la titiller, simplement une demande, une supplication qu’elle accepta. Alors à son tour elle retira ce qui lui faisait office de tenue pour ainsi se faufiler sous la couverture. Sa peau retrouvant la sienne et sa chaleur se faisant aspirer par le corps avide de Harley. Ses bras retrouvèrent bientôt ses courbes pour mieux la tenir et la supporter à sa façon.  
  
« Je suis là, je serai toujours là. »  
  
C’était une évidence. Un lien était présent entre elles bien qu’elles ne savaient pas encore de quoi il était fait. Mais jamais l’empoisonneuse n’abandonnerait la chapelière. Jamais elle ne le pourrait.


End file.
